Let Me Tell you It will be alright
by gsrbutterfly
Summary: Sara gets into trouble. Who will be there for her. Not as stupid as it sounds.... really.Please R & R GSR
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Tell You it Will Be All Right

By GSRBUTTERFLY

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't own it, I would if I could, but I can't so I won't

Summery: When tragedy strikes the nightshift crew, will they even find out. And can a person keep a secret in a building of investigators.

Spoilers: nothing really

A/N: I don't know if it'll come up, but Tina is evil and doesn't exist.

It was supposed to be a girl's night out. Catherine, Sara, a bar, alcohol, and fun. The women of the crime lab were going to try to be friends, and this was the first step towards that. They chose the bar, The Dew Drop Inn, and decided to meet at 7:30. Well, that's what Catherine though, but Sara was sure she heard Catherine say 7:00. So Sara was at the bar at 7:15, drinking Bourbon and Ginger ale, getting progressively more annoyed about the fact that she was sitting all alone in a bar, but she decided to wait, for she really wanted it to work with Catherine, so she was going to do whatever it took. Even if that included sitting at a bar waiting forever.

At 7:00, Mark Richards was working behind the bar at the Dew Drop Inn when he caught sight of a beautiful young woman, with long brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She seemed like she was looking for someone, but she eventually sat down on a barstool and ordered a Bourbon and Ginger ale. Mark did his best to flirt with the girl, but she wasn't picking up the bait. By the time it was 7:05, Mark could hardly get her to look at him or to answer his question. Mark decided to do something that would help him get the girl. He had just started using this beautiful. They were called Roofies, and if you slipped them in a drink, you could convince a person into anything. The shift changed at 7:25, so when he left, he could take her with him, and, well, do with her what he liked.

At 7: 15, Mark slipped some Roofies into her drink. Just enough to put her into a comatose state. He gave her the drink, Sara thanked him and started sipping her drink. But the problem was that after she finished her drink at 7:20, she was still perfectly conscious. So Mark slipped a little more into her next drink. At 7:25, the woman stood up and walked out. Opportunity was knocking on his door, and he was sure to follow. Leaving the bar to his follower, he followed the girl outside.

Sara had it. She didn't like the idea of sitting in the bar forever waiting for Catherine. The prospect of the whole thing being a misunderstanding was possible, but not probable. So Sara took out her cell phone, the one she used for her personal life, and started to call Catherine. As she was dialing, someone came up behind her, covered her screaming mouth, knocked phone out of her hand, and dragged her into his car. She was tied up in the seatbelts, and had a piece of tape covering her mouth. The driver drove for a while, Sara still writhing and squirming. When they finally reached their destination, Sara had just about given up her fight, but when he opened the door, she tried to escape again. But he was stronger and pulled her body free of the straps, and carried her squirming body down the hillside. He was wondering why the roofies weren't affecting her the way his provider said they would. But he was sure that it would be fine, so once he reached the bottom of the hill, he took advantage of her body, which fought back and bit him hard enough for tears erupt. After he was done, Sara felt her body slip away as the drugs took their double affect, for he had given her the double amount for her small, thin body.

He then took her body up to the car and drove her unconscious body to the Dew Drop Inn parking lot, dropped her off in her car, and drove away. He would wipe the guilt away as she slept, unable to feel and unable to know until she woke up and looked upon her wretched body.

When Sara woke up, she felt stiff and sore, and didn't remember where she was. Then Sara looked upon her body and the memory of what happened the night before came flooding back. Sara had been through this before, only she was much younger and completely able to take care of herself. Now she reverted to her past knowledge and started to drive home.

When she got home, she mended her injuries to the best of her abilities until her phone rung. Sara first didn't comprehend what the noise meant, but then she looked at the clock and lunged for the phone.

"Sara?"

"It's Grissom. What's up? It's the end of shift, and you didn't come in, didn't call, didn't tell us that you were taking the day off!"

"I'm sooooo sorry! I lost track of time. That last case just wore me out and I haven't been sleepin' well. I'm so sorry and I'll make it up. I promise."

"It's alright. You deserve a day off once in a while. Just, call us beforehand. O.K.?"

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry. Good-bye."

And after hanging up the phone, she mentally chastised herself for not calling, for being so stupid, for putting herself in this situation. She decided to take a shower, sleep a little bit, and get in early the next day in order to help put a dent in the time she would have to make up in order to make up for the day she missed. If only she hadn't been so stupid.

At this point, she had almost forgotten the woman she was supposed to meet at the bar the night before, and she hoped that Catherine would accept her false explanation for the truth and that she wouldn't be too upset with her. Feelings of dread for the next day plagued Sara as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sara walked in the next day, she noticed that everyone looked at her as if she had three heads. That is, except for Catherine. When Sara walked into the breakroom, they were having a content conversation. Then they saw her, and everything turned cold. They all looked at her as if she had murdered someone, and Catherine wouldn't look at her. When Sara said, "Hi Catherine" Catherine just huffed and looked the other way. Sara didn't understand what she had done to make her receive this cold shoulder treatment. Sara could only ponder it for a few moments before Grissom entered the breakroom. He glanced at her, said a brusque, "Why, glad you showed up today Sara," that he immediately wished he hadn't said, and started handing out assignments.

"Nick, Warrick, and Greg. You have a suspected arson downtown. High publicity, so watch out. Sara, Catherine, we're together. We have a dB in front of the Bellagio. Lets go." And with that he left, leaving Sara and Catherine in an uncomfortable silence until Catherine stood up, not even acknowledging Sara, and leaving the breakroom. And then Sara was left there, all alone, hoping that there was some way that she could explain everything to Catherine, so that maybe, just maybe, she would be forgiven and their friendship could once again try to be made.

The ride to the crime scene was quiet and uncomfortable. The air was so silent that Grissom was worried. He wasn't nearly as socially inept as people made him out to be. He knew when people were upset, and when people were angry. He knew that both those emotions where the only things going through the airwaves right then, and if that wasn't enough, he could swear he saw what looked like contusions (bruises) on Sara's face. But he changed his train of thought to punishing himself for even looking at her face, for he knew that she was not only the start of great pleasure for him, but also a source of great pain.

When they reached the crime scene, Grissom assigned Catherine to interviewing, and Sara to perimeter. As they walked in opposite directions, Grissom could swear he could see a cut on the back of Sara's neck where her ponytail started. But Grissom shook his head and started worrying about the case.

After several hours, Grissom's pager went off. _Another one._ He knew exactly what it meant.

"Catherine," Grissom called out, gaining the attention of the blond that was talking to a very energetic witness.

"What?" she called as she started walking towards him.

"We have another one. Come on. We can leave Sara with this."

At the mention of Sara's name Catherine shuddered, and Sara perked her head up.

"What?"

"Catherine and I have been working linked cases for the past few weeks. We have another victim. Would you mind if we left you with this one?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

And with that Grissom and Catherine drove to the next crime scene. The silence in the car was stifling.


	3. Chapter 3

And with that Grissom and Catherine drove to the parking lot of the Dew Drop Inn, where they always found their victims. The silence in the car was stifling. When Grissom and Catherine got to the crime scene, they were met with a similar scene. In the parking lot of the Dew Drop Inn parking lot was a young woman sitting in an ambulance. She was talking to Brass and looked like she was dazed and crying. Grissom and Catherine exited their vehicle and walked over and just had to look into Brass's eyes to see that it was the same kind of scene. They didn't need to say anything. They just started processing the scene.

"What is with you and Sara?" Grissom asked midway through the processing.

"Um.., Sara and I were going to have a night out together. We were going to have a girl's night out to try to regain our friendship. But she bailed out on me. Never came. If she isn't going to make the effort, then neither am I. It won't affect the way I work with her if that's what you're asking."

"As long as it doesn't affect anything, I guess I can't do or say anything."

And silence accompanied them once again as they investigated the rest of the scene.

Once Catherine finished her half of the all two familiar crime scene, she came to the victim.

"Jamie Martinez, 35, was at the bar when she passed out. Woke up in her car," Brass said, motioning to the crying woman on the ambulance. "Doesn't remember anything, like the others. Her blood tests will probably show Rohypnol, like the others." And with this, he sighed and stated, "I just hope we find him soon. I don't know how long this guy will stay with this signature and not turn to a more deadly signature." And he walked to the arriving officer to ask what he saw.

Catherine, however, spoke to Jamie. "Ms. Martinez, I'm Catherine Willows, from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I want to ask you a few questions, is that all right?" She was answered with a nod. "Can you tell me anything you remember from last night.

Jamie gulped, and straitened herself, and finally said, "I was at the bar after my shift. I mean, it was a long shift. And I know that a woman shouldn't go into a bar alone, but no one would join me, and I really didn't want to go home to my empty house. I mean, who wants to be alone. After a few drinks, I paid, and I left. I don't really remember what time that was, like, probably around 7:30. I don't remember anything after that. I'm sorry." By the end of her explanation, her head was hung, eyes giving way to tears, and her voice wavered as she choked on her words. Catherine pitied the woman. She wished she could comfort her, but she could think of no good words for the situation. So Catherine walked away, internally berating herself for her inadequate amount of tact. She walked back to Grissom, who had just picked up an item up of the ground. Upon better inspection she saw that it was a cell phone with an ornamental string on the antenna. They looked at each other and walked over to Jamie.

"Ms. Martinez, is this your cell phone?"

"No, this is my cell phone," she said as she took a cell phone out of her purse.

As Catherine and Grissom walked to the truck, Grissom and Catherine were thinking the same thing. That cell phone wasn't there when they investigated the parking lot before.

On their ride back to the lab, Catherine and Grissom had an enjoyable conversation, but in the end, it became one of Catherine's ranting monologues that Grissom had become accustomed to hearing. But this one was different. It was about Sara and her not going to her and Catherine's ladies' night out. He wanted to strike out and defend her, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it. So he nodded once in a while, and focused his thoughts on the road, the case, anything but Catherine's tirade.

Upon arrival to the lab after what seemed like an eternity, Grissom almost ran into the back of the lab just to be away from her. But as he ran, he heard on the PA, "May Dr. Grissom and Ms. Willows please come to interrogation room one. May Dr. Grissom and Ms. Willows please come to interrogation room one. Thank you." Grissom reluctantly stalked back to Catherine, who was waiting with an intrigued face, and from there they went off to interrogation room one.

On their way to their destination they were intercepted by Brass. "Hey, we've got the guy!"

"How'd you find him?" Catherine exclaimed.

"Didn't have to. He came to us. Seems like he's telling the truth."

When they got in the interrogation room, the man in front of them looked haggard and disheveled. When they entered the room, he stood up, and it was apparent that he had been crying. They didn't even have to say anything before he said,

"I did it. All five of them. It was me. I'm so sorry. I feel so bad about it. I'll take my punishment. I'll tell you everything."

"O.K.," Grissom said, "just talk."

"Well, I work at the Dew Drop Inn; my shift ends at 7:25. I worked there for three years, flirting, serving up drinks, trying to pick up the girls that walk in alone. But I never got one. Not one. But then, I got together with a couple of buddies that work in other bars, and they gave me this stuff. Roofies or something. They make people not fight back when you, well, do things that would usually cause someone to fight back. I do feel bad. I really do.

"The first one was a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, drank Gin and Tonic. She was really short though. And then there was a girl, blond hair, blue eyes, a lot stockier than she looked. She was drowning beers like there was no tomorrow. The next was a black woman, very pretty, very tall. Martinis were her thing. She looked so sad though. All alone, like there was no one on earth there for her.

"Then there was a brunette. Brown eyes. Long legs. Drank Bourbon and Ginger Ale. But she wasn't affected by the roofies like the others. So I gave her more than the others did. She was awake throughout the whole, um, ordeal. She passed out afterwards. But I wasn't the first to hurt her. She had so many scars it was scary.

"Lastly, there was that blond with brown eyes. She went out to smoke, and, well, I got her. But her scent, her smoky, tobacco scent made me throw up. After that, I vowed to turn myself in and never hurt anyone again. I know it was horrible, I know. I was just so tired of being turned down. I know it was illegal, I know, but I did it anyway. And I'll take the punishment."

At this point Grissom was just a little more than confused. "You said that there were five girls: the short brunette, the stocky blond, the black woman, the smoker blond, and another brunette. We found all of them, except for the last brunette. What did you do with her?"

"Well, the brunette wasn't the last; she was second to last. But I can describe her. She was pretty tall, looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, and, well, she wasn't mean like some of the others. She turned me down very nicely. But she was so beautiful. But her body! Yikes! I mean, I have never seen such a large group of scares in one place. It was scary. And some of those scars looked painful. And she had these big, brown eyes that just looked so ready to fight back. I guess I gave her too much. I was worried that she may have, like, overdosed on them or something. But her car wasn't there the next night."

"When did you do this?" Catherine asked.

"Uh, three nights ago, I think. Yeah, something like that."

"And you always worked at the Dew Drop Inn?"

"Never went anywhere different."

"Thank you," Catherine and Grissom said simultaneously.

When they exited the interrogation room, Catherine turned to Grissom and asked,

"Well, what do you think. Was he telling the truth?"

"I think he was. But we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Usually we're looking for the person that committed a crime. Now, we're looking for the victim."


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom sat at his desk close to the end of shift, looking at the phone on his desk. He knew that the information inside of it was what was going to find the girl, but he just looked at the outside. It looked so familiar, like he had seen it before. Not only the kind of cell phone, but the string attached. It was blue, with a set of beads at the end. He knew it from somewhere. But he couldn't figure out where.

When he opened the phone, he pressed the button for contacts. Inside, he saw names that scared him.

_Greg_

_Nick_

_Warrick_

_Catherine_

_Work_

But these could be anyone, though that group of names was quite scary to have together. But then he noticed another name that basically got his attention the most.

_Grissom_

Not only were these the majority of the names, but there was also many take-out places' numbers. All of this, plus the one missing name led Grissom to believe that the one missing victim is…

"Hey."

Grissom looked up at Sara and could hardly keep his cool.

"What's up?"

"Solved the case, slam dunk. Need any help on your case?"

"Isn't it the end of shift?"

"Yes, so I guess I'll leave," said a very dejected Sara who turned to walk out the door.

"Maybe you can help me. Can you tell me what happened three nights ago, after shift."

"Me and Catherine had a girls' night out. Just the two of us."

"That's not what I heard. Did you two have a discrepancy over where this night out was to be held?"

"Oh, not really a discrepancy, but a misunderstanding. We were supposed to meet at a bar down the street."

"O.K. Can we do this again, telling the truth this time?"

"What do you mean, 'telling the truth this time'?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't own it, I would if I could, but I can't so I won't

Summery: When tragedy strikes the nightshift crew, will they even find out. And can a person keep a secret in a building of investigators.

Spoilers: nothing really

A/N- I changed the end of chapter four so this chapter starts a little before the old version of chapter 4 ended...

Please read and respond...thanks

* * *

"O.K. Can we do this again, telling the truth this time?"

"What do you mean, 'telling the truth this time'?"

When Grissom didn't respond, Sara looked down at the item on his desk.

"What are you doing with my cell phone? I've been looking all over for it," Sara asked when she recognized the item.

"We found it at the crime scene. It's your cell phone?" Grissom asked, although he already knew the answer. When Sara found that she had really dug herself into a hole, she said,

"All right, I'll tell." Sara looked down at her feet and started talking almost silently. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?"

"Just tell me the truth. Just tell me what happened that night."

"I was at the Dew Drop Inn. I was sure Catherine said 'Dew Drop Inn, 7:00. We've been working too hard. It's time for a girl's night out.' Well, I really wanted to just be her friend. I want to mend our friendship. I really do. I'd do anything for that again.

"I was sitting at that bar for twenty five minutes before I had completely lost all ability to wait. I guess I'm not a very patient. I went outside to call on my cell phone. I was sure that the Dew Drop Inn at 7:00. I was sure of it. But then again, I'm never very sure of anything. I was calling, just to make sure we didn't have a misunderstanding. I was dialing when, I, um, was, um, attacked from behind. I guess I dropped my cell phone. I was pulled into a car and strapped in by the seatbelts. When we stopped the car, I guess I passed out. All I know is that when I woke up, I was in my car in the parking lot."

Grissom was really starting to hate this situation. He was pretty sure she was lying, but he really couldn't believe that he was using the confession of a rapist against Sara. But he knew that she had to tell the truth for her own sake.

"That's interesting, because you weren't the first or the last victim of this guy, and they were all attacked quite like you, and raped while under a Rohypnol-induced coma."

"Well, I don't remember anything," Sara said defensively. But she knew she was getting into deeper and deeper trouble.

"And the attacker has come forward and confessed to raping five women. But he stated that one of them was awake for the whole, um, attack. All of the other victims are accounted for, and none of them were out for hours after the attack. That only leaves really one person, Sara. You."

At this point, Sara knew she was stuck. She started to cry. "What do you want me to say? The truth is that, yes, I was awake during the whole thing. Yes, I didn't come forward. Yes, I passed out after this whole thing ended. What else do you want me to say?"

Grissom was about to stand up and walk over to her when he saw something that wasn't exactly a positive. Catherine stood in the doorway, mouth gaping, looking like she was a wide mouth bass. Her eyes were wide, and she probably didn't believe all the things that she just heard, and if she did, she didn't believe the scene in front of her. Sara looked back at her, and instead of doing anything, saying anything, she just kneeled down on the floor and sobbed.

* * *

A/N: I'll update as soon as possible... All my tests are over for now.. :-) Expect an update by next Monday or sooner...

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and read this story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't own it, I would if I could, but I can't so I won't. Not only the CSI people, but the cell phone stringy thingy. It came from my friend's phone.

* * *

Sara looked back at her, and instead of doing anything, saying anything, she just kneeled down on the floor and sobbed. Catherine stood in place, unable to move forward, backwards, anything. Half of her wanted to console Sara, seeing that Grissom wasn't doing anything but shaking his head at the scene before him, and her other half wanted to run from the room in shame. She had given Sara the cold shoulder and dismissed her because she believed that she just didn't care. But now she knew different, and she felt like banging her head into her locker. _Actually…_

"I'm so sorry Catherine. I tried to be there. I didn't want to let him take me. I just wanted to … be your friend. You're such a great person, and I don't want a whole lot of tension between us every day. That is the most horrible thing to feel. I want the tension to go away, and I'll do anything for that to happen." Eventually, the sobs became so frequent that she couldn't say an understandable statement.

Catherine wasn't the brightest bulb in the back, and she didn't hold a stick to the genius of Sara, but she did know a thing or two about what to do in such a situation as the one kneeling before her. She kneeled down beside her, put her arms around Sara's thin, shaking shoulders, and said,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't wait to hear your explanation of the facts. I just assumed that you blew me off or something. I don't know. I guess Grissom is correct every time he says 'assumptions make an ass of you and me'." With this last statement, Catherine mimicked Grissom's voice, causing a meager laugh to come from Sara. _Well, that's a start._ "And maybe we could have a real 'girl's night out' sometime. Maybe this time, we wouldn't hold it in a bar, but at one of our houses, or we could go together instead of leaving one of us in a… well… 'compromising situation'. How's that? Would you like that?" When Sara nodded, Catherine tried to convince her to get off the floor, but she was stopped by Grissom's hand on her arm. She knew what that meant, and even though she didn't trust Grissom with Sara while she was in such a fragile state, she knew that if Grissom did this right, and mind you, there was a small chance that he would, they both would be in a better situation. Catherine let her go, telling her to get better and that if she needed anything to just call her and promised not to tell anyone, and left the office, closing the door and standing with her ear to the door, just to make sure Grissom didn't create too much damage.

"Sara," Grissom said as he knelt down beside her. "I really don't know what to say. I don't know if you want me to say anything, or if you want me to go away and leave you be, or stay, or have Catherine take care of you. I really don't know. But I do know this; you're the strongest, smartest, most stubborn woman I have ever met and I am so glad that I know you. You make me smile; I don't know how, but you do, and I don't know if I could make it through a day without you. I want to be here for you. So just tell me what to do, and I'll do it gladly. Whatever it is. Even if it is killing that bastard, no, especially if it is killing that bastard." Somewhere during this speech, which Catherine had to admit was quite eloquent for Grissom, Grissom's hand wove itself into her deep brown locks, smoothing her hair and loving the soft feeling between his fingers.

Sara looked up, her eyes puffy and red, conveying sadness and chagrin, but also hope, and love, and understanding that no one in her position should be able to give. Her voice shook as she said, "No, lets not kill anyone please. That is illegal in the state of Nevada. Unless the law has suddenly taken a drastic turn for the worse. And you can do whatever you want. Everyone does anyway"

"Let me tell you it will be all right." Sara nods. Grissom shifted into a sitting position and pulled her onto his lap. "It'll be all right. I promise, I'll do everything to make this better. I will do everything in my power to help you and take care of you. And I won't ever give up. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I can't do anything about that. And, why can't I kill him? If we get together, I'm sure we could get away with it." A laugh erupted from not only the two in the office, but the snoopy criminalist with her ear to the door. But at the point she left, knowing that Grissom wasn't going to mess up.

As Grissom helped Sara to her feet, she said, "Thank you. Right now, I really need someone to help me through. And I love you too, I really do."

And after that, life went on. Sara testified against Richards. And they lived happily ever after. Just like it should be.

* * *

A/N Sorry this took so long to post... The two weeks before Spring break equals tests essays and more test...lol Please review. Thanks!


End file.
